What?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Entre les railleries sur Metatron et les problèmes des anges, une question se pose, une question existentielle!


**Hi! Un nouvel OS sur Michel et Naomi avec mention de Metatron! OS spécialement dédié à DjinnAtwood (: En espérant qu'il te plaira!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! D'avance, veuillez excuser le caractère OOC des personnages!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Une chevelure brune attira l'attention du prince des anges alors qu'il travaillait à son grand bureau. Les cheveux de l'autre ange volaient littéralement derrière son dos tandis que son propriétaire marchait rapidement en direction de Michel. Celui-ci se leva en voyant son assistante arriver ! Il la salua avec une sorte de respect, puis avisa les dossiers qu'elle tenait en main.

-Voici les cours que Metatron projette de faire aux Cupidons, ainsi que ceux aux guerriers, annonça la jeune fille en posant les dossiers sur la table en verre qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

-Merci, Naomi. Tu es essoufflée, dis-moi, nota l'archange avec un léger sourire.

En effet, il souriait depuis qu'il voyait le rouge colorer doucement les joues de son assistante. Il aimait la voir rougir, même si elle ne rougissait pas sous ses compliments mais plutôt face aux efforts fournis.

-Il a fallu que j'échappe rapidement au bouchon dans les couloirs. On devrait changer les horaires de classe, sinon c'est trop compliqué pour les anges de l'Intelligence de passer. Surtout que c'est sur leurs heures de réunion ! grommela Naomi.

-J'ai essayé de les changer, mais Metatron ne veut rien entendre, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il veut pouvoir faire cours l'après-midi et ensuite pouvoir écrire ses manuscrits pendant que les jeunes font leurs évaluations.

-Il pourrait prendre en compte nos horaires !

-Il m'a dit que vous étiez peu nombreux alors que vous pouviez bien attendre un peu..., avoua Michel en s'attendant à voir à tout moment sa sœur s'énerver.

« Du calme ma petite Naomi, on ne s'énerve surtout pas devant son supérieur ! Mais je...argh, j'ai une profonde envie d'arracher la barbe de ce grossier personnage qui ne sait même pas enseigner ! » pensa la pauvre ange.

L'archange, qui écoutait en douce ses pensées, ne retint pas un vrai sourire en entendant les jurons de sa petite sœur. Il était bien d'accord avec elle, en plus ! Pendant qu'elle ouvrait les dossiers aux bonnes pages, son frère l'admirait discrètement. Elle portait encore du gris. Une chemise blanche avec un dessus gris, et une...non, pas de jupe ?!

-Depuis quand mets-tu des pantalons, Naomi ?! s'intéressa Michel, déconcerté par ce changement radical de code vestimentaire !

Parce qu'en plus, elle le privait de voir ses jambes. Pas qu'il aimait particulièrement les regarder en secret, mais elle était mieux quand elle n'était pas couverte de la tête aux pieds ! Et surtout, aucune ange ne mettait de pantalon, elles préféraient toutes mettre des jupes les mettant en valeur. Même Hester s'y était mise, aux jupes !

-J'en ai marre de voir Metatron me reluquer ! Tout à l'heure, quand je suis allée chercher ses cours, il ne s'est pas privé de regarder mes jambes. Et quand je me suis penchée pour récupérer un dossier qu'il avait fait tomber, cet énergumène qui pue l'alcool en a profité pour loucher sur ma poitrine ! Michel, parle-moi sincèrement et dis-moi ce qu'il peut trouver de si intéressant à regarder sur moi ! s'énerva enfin Naomi.

Son frère se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Cela ne lui arrivait qu'en présence de sa chère assistante. Elle seule avait le don de rendre son comportement digne de celui d'un adolescent en crise d'amour. Ce qu'il détestait se comporter ainsi ! Il ne souhaitait pas finir comme ce pauvre Inias qui essayait de capturer le cœur d'Hael, une ange de l'Intelligence. Ou encore comme Balthazar qui cherchait à retirer le balai coincé dans le cul de Castiel, d'après ses propres mots. Puis une espèce de peur s'insinua en lui. Il pensait bien des choses pour sa jeune sœur, dont des pensées indécentes envers son beau corps, mais pouvait-il les révéler ? Sans doute pas...

-Il a de bonnes raisons de vouloir admirer ton corps, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve ? Je ne suis pas comme Anaël ou Gail !

-Tu es mieux qu'elles, en effet.

-Michel ?! sourcilla-t-elle, penchant la tête vers le côté sans rien y comprendre.

-Ahem...tu disais qu'il regardait ta poitrine ? changea-t-il vite de sujet.

-Oui...mais je l'ai aussi vu glisser son regard sous ma jupe. Michel, explique-moi comment on peut être aussi pervers et idiot que Metatron ! En plus il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que la politique ! Il ne connait rien des systèmes diplomatiques, ne connait même pas les règles qu'on doit tous apprendre, et il déteste le gris ! Et surtout, surtout, je déteste sa manière d'employer ce si beau langage qu'est celui de la diplomatie et de la bureaucratie ! jura-t-elle, ne se privant plus de balancer de belles insultes envers son frère.

Michel dut se retenir à grande peine de rire au nez de sa sœur. Il ne put plus se retenir en entendant les jolis adjectifs que Naomi se mit à employer pour décrire le scribe, et se laissa aller aux rires. La femme parut insultée qu'il rit, et se mit à faire la moue, retournant à ses dossiers. De mécontentement et d'irritation, ses ailes se croisèrent, frisant la bouderie. De plus, ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouges et ses beaux yeux menaçaient de lancer des éclairs sur toute la pièce.

-Naomi, ne sois pas si vexée. Tes paroles m'ont juste sorti de mon rôle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on insulte Metatron.

-Tu devrais l'observer avec ses horribles yeux globuleux et pervers, et son sourire à deux Léviathans en bavoir ! Et surtout, je ne comprends pas ses réactions ni sa déformation génétique, lança la femme.

-Mh ? interrogea l'archange en regardant distraitement le dossier sur le Déluge.

Oui, parce que même le Déluge ne l'intéressait plus alors que c'était un très grand projet, au même titre que prévoir la date pour les 10 plaies d'Egypte, un évènement que tous attendaient avec impatience ou terreur, le cas pour Castiel et Balthazar...

-Metatron a une déformation, oui !

-Mais il est constitué normalement voyons, Naomi ! reprocha gentiment Michel.

-Et cette grosse bosse sur son anatomie, alors ?! A chaque fois qu'il se lève, on voit toujours sa tunique déformée par une grosse bosse ! se plaignit-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Une bosse à son entrejambe. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas tout le temps..., songea la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Question épineuse pour une politicienne comme elle. Elle se promit d'aller demander le pourquoi du comment à Raphaël en sortant de sa réunion privée avec son ange gardien. Ce dernier semblait prendre une teinte rouge aux joues. Sa Grâce scintilla de colère, alors qu'il se faisait rage pour ne pas se laisser aller à son envie de meurtre.

-Je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Du calme Michel ! Il a peut-être attrapé une maladie...

-Est-ce que cela se produit en ta présence ?

-Pour être franche, ça s'est reproduit tout à l'heure, oui. Mais ce n'est rien !

-Il te...Naomi, tu ne comprends pas sa réaction ? jura l'ainé.

-Je devrais ?

-Oui ! Il te désire, grommela Michel, perdant son comportement légendaire de Protecteur du Paradis en titre.

Naomi fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et chercha à savoir ce que voulait dire son bien aimé frère. Elle s'évertua à trouver des explications diplomatiques à cette déformation de l'anatomie de Metatron.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par avouer en boudant légèrement.

-Naomi...tu sais bien que les anges peuvent éprouver...de l'envie.

-Une envie de lait ?

-Oui...non !

-Oh ! Une envie de...dormir ? Se nettoyer les ailes ?

-De s'accoupler, interrompit-il.

-Oh ! rougit-elle une seconde fois. Mais...Metatron ne veut pas s'accoupler, il n'y a personne ici avec qui il voudrait s'accoupler !

-Tu en es sûre, ma chère assistante ?

-Bien sûr ! Il n'y a aucun humain présent ici, juste des âmes qui préfèrent rester entre elles ! déclara-t-elle de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

-Ahem...te souviens-tu d'Abbadon et Lucifer ? demanda finalement Michel.

-Oh oui ! Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour s'aimer et s'accoupler. Ils sont frère et sœur, mais en même temps ils sont si beaux en couple, même si Lucifer devient de moins en moins agréable.

-Oui, et bien, ils se sont accouplés alors qu'ils sont du même sang. Et dans le sens physique du terme.

-Et ?

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Metatron a envie de s'accoupler avec toi !

Naomi fit sa plus belle grimace de dégoût et retourna vite à ses dossiers, gênée de parler de libération sexuelle avec son frère ! Mais Michel n'était pas de cet avis. Il prit le menton de sa sœur entre ses doigts, et le releva. Le visage de Naomi le fit fondre. Des joues rosies et des yeux bleus cherchant toujours des explications...et des lèvres tentantes.

-Ne sois pas si gênée.

-Ca me dégoûte qu'un ange puisse ressentir ce genre de choses pour un autre ange !

Alors qu'il écoutait attentivement sa sœur, Michel eut un pincement en cœur quand il entendit cette phrase meurtrière. Ainsi Naomi condamnait les relations comme celles-ci. Au fond de lui, les paroles de la femme le tourmentèrent. Les anges n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer les humains de manière charnelle, et en plus ils n'avaient pas non plus le droit d'aimer un ange, alors comment pouvaient-ils recevoir de l'amour ?!

-Michel ? T'ais-je froissé ? s'inquiéta Naomi.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, ma sœur. Penses-tu vraiment que les anges n'ont pas le droit d'aimer ?

-Nous ne sommes pas faits pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Père nous a bien dit que notre seule existence était dévouée à l'humanité.

-Mais pas seulement. Nous avons le droit d'aimer, petite Naomi, sourit-il.

-Bien sûr que nous en avons le droit. C'est un amour fraternel que rien ne peut briser dans une grande famille telle que la nôtre, lui rendit-elle son sourire.

Michel se contenta d'acquiescer et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de sa protégée. Celle-ci releva la tête une fois de plus, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Me condamnerais-tu si je te disais que je pense à un ange d'une manière amoureuse et non pas fraternelle ? murmura-t-il à son oreille avec une certaine tendresse.

-Et bien...parce que tu es Michel, notre ainé à tous et à toutes, je ne peux pas vraiment décider de te condamner ou non.

-C'est ça ton problème, Naomi. Regarde-moi comme un simple frère, s'il te plaît.

-Michel...tu es mon frère. Quand je te regarde, j'en oublie presque que tu es notre ainé..., admit-elle difficilement.

Son frère eut un doux sourire pour elle, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Autant changer de comportement entièrement ! Après cette réunion, il reprendrait son affreux rôle d'ainé. Mais en attendant, il voulait juste profiter d'être avec son assistante. Ses lèvres vinrent trouver pratiquement toutes seules celles de Naomi, pendant qu'il se collait à elle. La brune ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, se laissant juste aller aux mains et aux lèvres de l'archange.

-Puis-je t'aimer d'une manière plus que fraternelle ? lui glissa-t-il ensuite à l'oreille.

-Je crois que oui...

-Et toi, seras-tu capable de m'aimer comme ça ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle après un court instant.

-Alors au diable Metatron et son excitation perverse pour toi et tes sœurs.

Sans laisser le temps à Naomi de répondre, le Prince des anges cueillit à nouveau ses lèvres fruitées. Sa main vint se glisser automatiquement sur la nuque de sa sœur, tandis que l'autre se mettait à caresser gentiment son dos. Mais les affaires durent les interrompre encore une fois...ils se séparèrent et reprirent la réunion en se lançant des regards encore plus complices qu'avant. Ils oublièrent cependant de regarder le projet de la fermeture définitive des portes du Purgatoire, trop concentrés sur les cours des Cupidons que Metatron allait donner.

* * *

**Petite précision: On sait que Naomi a dit qu'elle et Metatron ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés officiellement, mais je brise la règle pour les besoins de l'histoire (:**


End file.
